Escribiendo un diario
by AlwaysDreamer89
Summary: (TN) despierta en una isla sin recuerdo alguno sobre su vida o el mundo en el que se encuentra, lo unico que recuerda es su nombre y vagas cosas sobre la vida diaria. Pero gracias a cierta persona se aventurara a el viaje mas grande de su vida en busca de respuestas. ¿Sera capas de recordarlo todo? Precuela de la serie "Nos volveremos a ver"
1. Prologo

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto el chico dando saltos en su lugar.

—Claro, es mi forma de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros— respondió el anciano con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre su extraño asiento de nubes.

—Nunca había conocido a un brujo— comento el pequeño reno viendo con asombro cada movimiento que hacia el anciano.

A su alrededor todo era alegría, estaban celebrando su victoria contra el antiguo dios Enel, vaya que había sido una batalla dura; y ahora todos celebraban con una enorme fiesta. De hecho fue un gran esfuerzo el que hizo el viejo anciano en lograr reunir a la banda pirata en pleno festín.

—Ven abuelo que quiero comer carne— exigió Luffy algo inquieto a lo que el anciano solo rio un poco.

—Perdón, perdón— entonces hizo un movimiento con sus manos y del suelo se levantaron dos bolas blancas, estas comenzaron a flotar frente a él joven capitán. Este regalo es bastante especial, te ayudare a conseguir a un tripulante bastante singular para tu tripulación— comenzó a explicar el anciano mientras seguía haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos.

Mientras Luffy, Chooper y Usopp veían asombrados el espectáculo —tienes dos opciones, la primera es la que hará tu viaje mucho más fácil por sus conocimientos y fuerza, pero será aburrido— al decir esto en una de las bolas blancas aprecio el rostro de uno hombre robusto, tenía lentes y se veía bastante serio. Mientras que tu segunda opción— comenzó a decir mientras se formaba la imagen de la segunda opción en la otra bola blanca —hará el viaje un poco más ameno, también tiene conocimiento, pero no fuerza— explico el anciano justo cuando apareció la imagen de una joven de cabello castaño, estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Podemos elegir al que sea?— pregunto Nami sonriente.

—Sí, aunque solo será a uno— respondió sonriente el anciano.

—Elige al tipo grande, anda Luffy— le rogo Nami a su capitán.

—Si imagina la cantidad de problemas que nos podríamos ahorrar— insistió Usopp apoyando la idea de Nami. Observa eso enormes músculos, se ve que es muy fuerte—.

—Si es una buena idea, ¿verdad Zoro?—

— ¡Melorin!— grito Sanji sin poder dejar de observar la imagen de la chica en la esfera flotante. Que hermosos seria tener a otra hermosa mujer viajando con nosotros en el Merry— dijo el cocinero con ojos de corazón.

—A mí que me dicen, al final es decisión de capitán quien entra a la tripulación— dijo el peliverde sonriendo divertido, él ya tenía una idea de cuál sería la elección de su despistado capitán.

Nami molesta comenzó a discutir con Zoro sobre las razones para no dejar a Luffy elegir por su cuenta, claro tenía varias buenas razones pero él seguía siendo el capitán.

—Ella—

—Bien—

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron Usopp y Nami al ver la elección.

—Bien hecho, es la primera vez que no me arrepiento de que sea mi capitán— le dijo Sanji a Luffy tomándolo por el hombro.

—Maldición Luffy te estamos diciendo que al tipo, ¿Por qué nunca nos haces caso? —dijo molesta Nami soltándole un coscorrón a ambos chicos.

—Pero ese tipo se ve aburrido, además ella tiene una linda sonrisa— respondió Luffy mientras se sacaba un moco de la nariz.

—Toma— dijo el anciano interrumpiendo la escena —con esto la encontraras, comenzara a brillar cuando estés cerca de ella— le dijo sonriente entregándole un pequeño cristal azul, el cual traía un cordón de piel haciéndolo un lindo collar.

—Yo me lo quedare— dijo Nami con una sonrisa y poniéndoselo —tú eres capaz de perderlo—.

—Bien, te lo encargó— le respondió Luffy con voz seria antes de salir disparado hacia la comida.

—Sera un largo camino antes de que la encuentren, y puede que olviden todo lo que hicimos hoy, para eso es el cristal— le comenzó a explicar el anciano a Nami.

—Gracias— respondió esta con una dulce sonrisa antes de regresar con los demás a la fiesta —solo espero que no nos traigas más problemas— pensó la peli naranja mientras observaba el pequeño cristal.


	2. Capitulo 1

DIA 1

Me desperté por el dolor en mis pulmones, abrí los ojos de golpe y comencé a toser, agua era lo único que salía de mi ser.

—Wo, ¿estas bien?— escuche a alguien decir.

Claro, más por el ardor en mis pulmones y el increíble dolor de cabeza pensé un poco molesta aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué.

—Pensé que estarías muerta, sin ofender— dijo la voz de nuevo aunque sonaba preocupada, una vez que termine de ahogarme y sacar toda esa agua salada de mi boca levante la mirada para observar a mi acompañante. Al igual que yo estaba completamente empapado y respiraba con esfuerzo, parecía cansado aunque se veía relajado, talvez por lo que acababa de mencionar. Se veía que era alto, su es morena y tiene el cabello corto y negro, se ve que es más o menos de mi edad… Espera ¿Qué edad tengo?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al notar que mi mente estaba en blanco, nada no había nada dentro, no sé dónde estoy, quien soy, como llegue aquí o que hacía antes de estar donde estoy, comencé a entrar en pánico ¿Qué esta pasando?.

— ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?— pregunto el chico al notar mi pánico, a lo mejor lo vio en mis ojos, se veía igual de preocupado como yo me sentía. Mire mis manos por un segundo, algo estaba dando vueltas en mi mente, talvez esto de no recordar nada es solo por un golpe o algo así.

— (TN) — dije sin poder reconocer mi voz, incluso había olvidado mi voz, me sentía avergonzada de mi misma —mi nombre es (TN) (TA) — le dije un poco más segura, aunque un tono de decepción se escuchaba en mi voz; algo me decía que eso sería lo único que sabría sobre mi misma. Mire triste la arena sin saber que más decir.

El chico, que aún no conozco su nombre, se levantó y miro un momento el extenso mar —no soy doctor, así que mejor llevarte con uno— dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme —conozco a uno muy bueno— dijo una vez que me levante. Yo no dije nada más y solo lo seguí, de todas maneras no tengo nada más que perder.

De camino me puse a repasar mentalmente lo que recordaba, hasta el momento solo se mi nombre, no recuerdo nada más, no sé dónde estoy, o de donde soy, creo que se en lo que estoy, es una isla o al menos eso creo, es tierra rodeada por agua y no se ve tan grande como un, am ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Continentes? Entre más pensaba peor me sentía, realmente no recordaba nada, era como si fuera un bebe que acaba de nacer y no sabe nada de la vida. Esto será duro

—Bien llegamos— la voz de mi salvador me saco de mis pensamientos —ven entra— dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras abría la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

—Gracias— dije entrando con cuidado, no me había dado cuenta pero ya estábamos a la orilla de lo que parecía una pequeña aldea, todo estaba apagado excepto la casa a la que estábamos entrando debe de ser una persona muy solicitada pensé mirando a mi alrededor. El interior no era muy amplio pero era acogedor había algunas sillas y un escritorio, supongo es donde espera la gente bueno al menos recuerdo este tipo de cosas pensé un poco más aliviada.

— ¿Doctor? Necesitamos de su ayuda— llamo el chico a la puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente, detrás de ella se asomó un hombre grande, su cabello largo y blanco me lo decía, así como las arrugas que tenía en la orilla de sus ojos —Oh, Jack ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó mirándome con asombro, se notaba la curiosidad en su mirada.

—Quería ver si la podría revisar— dijo Jack.

—Claro tráela dentro— le contesto el anciano sonriente.

¿Con que así se llama? pensé mirándola pensativa, entonces me miro y me dio la mano —ven pasa— me dijo amable, dudando un poco y algo sonrojada tome su mano y entre.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?— preguntó el anciano mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su escritorio, yo me senté en un banquillo que había en medio de la habitación.

—Yo venía de regreso de un encargo de mi adre, cuando la vi flotando inconsciente junto con un monto de basura en la costa— comenzó a explicar Jack, el cual se había recargado en la pared mientras veía como el doctor me examinaba. Realmente no sé qué pasó, por un momento pensé que ya estaba muerta—.

El doctor pensativo se pellizcó la barbilla — ¿un naufragio?— pregunto ahora mirándome a mí, supongo quería una respuesta.

—Yo… am…— fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca, no sabía que decir, realmente no logro recordar nada.

—Creo no tiene memoria— respondió Jack preocupado.

—Ya veo, ya veo— dijo el doctor mientras alumbraba con una lamparita mis ojos —no es nada grave, solo debes de tener cuidado y todo debería de volver a la normalidad— me dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa. Ven a verme mañana por si las dudas—.

Yo solo asentí, creo soy demasiado tímida con la gente que no conozco, me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a Jack, se podría decir que de algún forma es en el que más confió en estos momentos.

—Bien, entonces iras a mi casa— dijo el sonriendo y despidiéndose del doctor —gracias por todo doc. , hasta mañana—.

— ¿Tu casa? Pero…—

—Tranquila, mis padres siempre están molestando que querían una hija—.

Arriba en flotando sobre un enorme mar blanco y exótico, se encontraba el Merry junto con sus tripulantes. A su lado un pequeño bote impulsado por dials, los escoltaban a la salida de Skypea.

— ¡Chicos ahí esta! ¡Por favor, miren al frente! ¡Es el Cloud End!— grito una chica rubia desde el pequeño bote, Conis.

—Déjenme ver— grito Usopp corriendo desde la parte trasera del Merry, frente a él Luffy y Chopper observaban sorprendidos.

—Así que saldremos por ahí— comento Luffy, la emoción se notaba en su voz. ¡Ah! ¿Tenemos que volver ya?— dijo ahora completamente desanimado y abrazando de forma extraña la cabeza del Merry.

—Tienes razón, es difícil de creer que finalmente partiremos— dijo Sanji nostálgico.

—La isla del cielo fue divertida, aunque también me dio mucho miedo— dijo Chopper balanceándose en el barandal de cubierta.

—Cruzando esa puerta, la Milky Road nos llevara de regreso a él mundo de abajo— comento Usopp emocionado.

Ahora estaban más cerca de la salida y el Merry comenzaba a acelerar — ¡muchas gracias por todo!— se despidió Luffy de sus escoltas, Conis, su padre y el zorro blanco.

— ¡Para nada, gracias a ustedes! ¡Nunca los olvidaremos!— respondió Conis mientras se despedía eufóricamente.

— ¡Cuídense mucho!— respondió Luffy con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ahora agárrense fuerte!—

—Hagamos lo que dice, ya estamos comenzando a acelerar— dijo Usopp con emoción comenzando a correr a su puesto.

—Después de todo, el camino de regreso son 7000 metros de altura— menciono Luffy sonriente, este tipo de cosas enserio lo emocionaban.

—Entonces capitán. Hemos adaptado el Log hacia la siguiente isla— dijo Nami.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Después de bajar de aquí tendremos una nueva aventura!— grito emocionado Luffy mirando exaltado la cascada frente a ellos. ¡Chicos! ¡Regresemos al mundo de abajo!—.

— ¡Si!— gritaron los demás igual de emocionados.

Justo en ese momento el Merry acelero dejándose llevar por la corriente que parecía una montaña rusa — ¡chicos, tengan cuidado durante la caída libre!— les grito Conis desde atrás.

— ¿Caída libre?— no tuvieron tiempo para pensar lo que habían escuchado, ya estaban cayendo, sentían como el estómago se les salía así como los ojos. Justo entonces del enorme camino de nube salió disparado un pulpo gigante, el cual se amarro alrededor del Merry haciendo que este desacelerara drásticamente su caída.

Incluso después del increíble susto, mientras descendían el sonido de la enorme campana de oro resonaba por el cielo, ellos sabían que eso solo significaba una despedida y el agradecimiento de aquella gente; ahora sin remordimientos y motivados se dirigen a su siguiente aventura. Y tal vez tengan un encuentro que cambiara por completo su situación.


	3. Capitulo 2

Justo después de la caída, todos esperaban poder relajarse pero no fue así; de un momento a otro una alarma comenzó a sonar y luces alumbraron por completo al Going Merry.

Sin pensarlo, los sombrero de paja abandonaron el barco, el cual estaba siendo rodeado por barcos de guerra de la marina; para su mala suerte su lugar de aterrizaje había sido una base de la marina.

Un día entero fue lo que les costó salir enteros de aquel lugar y el poder encontrar el Merry para por fin escapar antes de ser aniquilados, vaya que fue una gran aventura.

Ya que por fin habían logrado escapar de las garras del comandante Jonathan, algo terrible ocurrió.

— ¡NO! ¡No esta!— grito Nami aterrada saliendo rápidamente a cubierta — ¡tenemos que regresar!—.

— ¿Qué sucede Nami-chan?— preguntó Sanji preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? si apenas y logramos escapar— se quejó Usopp espantado.

— ¡Mi tesoro, se lo llevaron!— grito ella a los demás.

—Pero me costó mucho abrir esa enorme puerta— se quejó Luffy colgado desde la cabeza del Merry.

—Un buen pirata no huye y deja su tesoro atrás ¿o sí?— comenzó a persuadirlos Nami en un intento desesperado de hacerlos volver a la fortaleza — ¿acaso no eres un gran pirata, Luffy?—. El chico solo asintió con una gran sonrisa —además, junto con el tesoro estaba el cristal que nos entregó el anciano— confeso la peli naranja.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí?— le regaño Usopp.

— Es uno de los lugares más seguros que había en el barco— se defendió ella con una sonrisa —está decidido, ¡volveremos por mi tesoro!—.

—Jeje, esto será divertido— comento Robín.

—Bien este es el plan— dijo Nami entusiasmada.

— ¡No esta!— grito Usopp aterrado al encontrarse frente a una bóveda completamente vacía; su plan para recuperar el oro se vino abajo y detrás de ellos todo un batallón cubriendo la salida.

— ¡Oh! Atrapar ese pez ha de ser increíble— comento Luffy mirando asombrado la imagen del exótico pez que se encontraba colgando en la pared de la bóveda.

—Tonto, eso no importa— le regaño Usopp aterrado —tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar nuestro oro—.

—Hay otros lugares donde podría estar, pero puede que estén vacíos como esta— comento Robín recordando el mapa que había robado.

—Entonces, si no hay oro aquí salgamos a buscarlo— dijo Luffy aminado.

—No creo que sea tan fácil, tenemos que derrotar a todos esos tipos primero. ¡Si no lo hacemos no podremos destruir esa puerta!— se quejó Usopp preocupado.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?— dijo Zoro confiado y preparando sus katanas.

— ¡Exacto! No creo que quieran pelear— grito Luffy excitado preparándose para pelear.

— ¡En nombre de Navarone, los derrotaremos!— grito molesto el comandante de la tropa de marinos formada frente a ellos.

—Usopp al cubierto, empieza la batalla— susurro Usopp mientras lenta y silenciosamente se escondía dentro de unos de los agujeros de la puerta de la bodega. Robín astutamente se paró detrás de unos de los enormes engranes y se puso en posición; pero justo antes del primer disparo un enorme estruendo interrumpió la escena y la enorme puerta que bloqueaba la salida comenzó a abrirse.

— ¿Kondoriano?— dijo Usopp confundido al ver a un hombre alto y delgado entrar por la puerta.

—Yo te conozco, eres el tipo que estaba en la celda con Zoro y Usopp ¿Por qué te las das de importante?— le saludo Luffy el cual ahora estaba sentado sobre la puerta. Este comentario molesto al inspector, pero por alguna razón se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarles.

— ¡Hola, Kondoriano! ¡Me alegro de que hayas podido escapar!— le saludo Usopp intentando seguir con la farsa que habían hecho al principio.

—Parece que te encuentras mejor— le saludo Robín siguiendo el juego de Usopp.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Soy el inspector especial del Cuartel General de la marina! ¡El inspector Shephard!— grito molesto el inspector, tomo algo de aire y mantuvo la compostura. Bueno, digan lo que quieran, sus actos me han hecho pasar por demasiada humillación. ¡Les devolveré el favor personalmente!—. Haciendo una señal con la mano uno de sus hombres le trajo un enorme maletín del cual saco varias piezas extrañas y comenzó a armar una enorme bazuca.

Este es su fin— dijo el sonriendo y en menos de un segundo tiro del gatillo, dejando salir al proyectil el cual en vez de ir de frente salió hacia atrás haciendo volar a todos sus refuerzos y causando confusión en sus líneas.

—Aprovechemos la confusión— sugirió Robin comenzando a correr entre el caos; detrás de ella Luffy, Zoro y Usopp comenzaron a seguirla. No les costó mucho salir de aquel lugar pero ahora estaba el asunto de que no sabían dónde buscar su tesoro.

Dilucidando que harían, llego Nami junto con Sanji los cuales habían tenido éxito en su misión de recuperar el waver —me imagine que sería una trampa— comento Nami después de escuchar su relato — ¿pero dónde estará nuestro tesoro?—.

—El hombre carpintero me dijo que al comandante le gusta pescar— comentó Usopp sin comprender muy bien sus propias palabras. Dijo algo como, le gusta tener su carnada frente a sus ojos o algo parecido—.

—La carnada— dijo pensativa Nami — ¡eres un genio!—

— ¡¿EH?! ¿Yo?—

—Luffy, ¿recuerdas dónde está la habitación del comandante?—

—Si— respondió energético el capitán.

—Bien, entonces Luffy vienes conmigo, los demás vayan al Merry— les ordeno Nami subiendo de nuevo al Waver junto con Luffy.

—De alguna forma logramos escapar— comento Nami algo aliviada, se acaban de encontrar con el comandante Jonathan cara a cara, mas encima habían estado rodeados por hombres armados y Luffy había sido capturado con una red de Kairoseki. Pero gracias a las habilidades de Nami, ambos lograron escapar de la trampa y también recuperaron su oro — ¡dime si vez al Merry!— gritó sobre su hombro al capitán que venían atrás.

— ¡No está por ninguna parte! ¡Solo esta ese barco de la marina frente a nosotros!—

—Perfecto— dicho esto acelero para encontrarse de frente con dicho barco, que en realidad era el Merry disfrazado.

Mientras tanto donde el comandante Jonathan, acaba de llegar el inspector Shephard. ¿Acaso piensa dejarlos escapar?— pregunto este molesto.

—Tranquilo, todo va de acuerdo el plan, justo a las 9 de la noche caerán en mi trampa— respondió relajado el comandante que ahora tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso de las 9?—

—El mar de Navarone mostrara sus colmillos, no hay nadie que logre escapar de el— mostro una astuta sonrisa —si no bajan su ancla serán devorados por el mar—.

— ¡Hemos llegado al fondo!— grito desesperada Nami al sentir el movimiento brusco del barco chocando contra las rocas.

— ¡Se está metiendo por todas partes!— grito Usopp bajando a la parte más baja del Merry, en ella habían dos enormes agujeros por los que se colaba el agua. Zoro, Sanji y Chopper bajaron en su auxilio, pero justo cuando estaban por hacer algo el agua dejo de entrar. Curiosos los cuatro hombres se asomaron por el enorme agujero —Ah el barco está completamente en el fondo—-

— ¡Me estoy ahogando, me estoy ahogando! ¡Que alguien me ayude!— gritaba bobamente Luffy el cual nadaba sobre la superficie ahora completamente seca.

—Eso significa que ya no hay forma de escapar, pareciera que lo tenían todo planeado— comento Zoro.

—El único que no se da cuenta es el— dijo Sanji molesto al ver como Luffy seguía pidiendo ayuda.

El crujir de los cañones de la fortaleza llamo su atención, enormes focos volvieron a alumbrar por completo al Merry — ¡Sombrero de paja, Luffy! ¡También toda su tripulación!— se escuchó a la voz del comandante hablar por los enormes megáfonos.

—Han luchado bien hasta ahora, admiro su fuerza y determinación, incluso siendo ustedes mies enemigos pero, esto es un jaque mate—

Durante el discurso la tripulación subió al Merry para dilucidar su siguiente paso.

—Podríamos usar el Impact Dial para elevarnos en el aire— comentó Usopp

—Y después usar el pulpo para volar— dijo Nami alegre —pero ya no lo tenemos—

—El pulpo— dijo Sanji cabizbajo.

—Yo lo tengo— comentó Luffy sonriente.

—Él dice que lo tiene— respondió Usopp.

—Él lo tiene— le siguió Nami.

— ¿Enserio lo tiene?— preguntó Robín.

— ¡Lo tienes!— gritaron todos al unisón al captar lo que acababa de decir.

—Sí, justo aquí— respondió sonriente hurgando en sus pantalones, cuando entonces saco de el al pequeño pulo rosa.

—Bien ahora solo nos falta ver quien será el que active el impact dial— comento Usopp, al instante sintió unos tremendos escalofríos, y todos lo miraban con astucia.

— ¿De quién es el impact dial?— preguntó Luffy de una forma siniestra.

—Es de Usopp— contesto Zoro de la misma forma.

—El que da la idea es el que la ejecuta— dijo Sanji sonriente.

—Eres muy valiente Usopp— le animo Nami.

Todo el mundo estaba en posición, estaban listos para escapar de aquel erizo de mar; hicieron la cuenta regresiva y entre Zoro, Sanji y Luffy ayudaron a Usopp a sostener el impact dial durante el despegue.

— ¡Vuela!— gritaron todos al elevarse por los cielos, inflaron al globo-pulpo y salieron flotando de aquella fortaleza, frente a ellos el mañana de un nuevo día y el camino libre para su siguiente aventura.

DIA 5

—Volveremos al anochecer, si quieres cierra temprano— dijo el señor Javier con una sonrisa, se veía bastante animado.

—Vayan con cuidado— respondí con una sonrisa, frente a mi Jack y su padre, Javier, salían de la herrería. Ya han pasado 5 días desde que desperté en esta isla; Jack amablemente me invito a vivir con él y su familia.

Con miedo acepte, pero después del primer día conviviendo con todos me di cuenta de que no eran malas personas, me tratan bien como si fuera parte de la familia, incluso ayudo con el negocio familiar.

Mi trabajo es sencillo, solo me siento en la parte de enfrente de la herrería y anoto los pedidos o entrego los terminados; no es la gran cosas, incluso hay veces en que no viene nadie, ahí es cuando el señor Javier me deja entrar a la parte de atrás para ver como hacen los trabajos, debo admitir que es entretenido.

—Recuerda, si piden algo diles que estará hasta mañana— dijo Jack antes de salir con una sonrisa, al parecer es feliz cuando sale con su padre.

Apenas se fueron todo quedo en silencio, como no habría herreros trabajando los hornos estaban apagados, lo único que se podía oír era el lejano arrullo de las olas, de alguna forma me tranquilizaba.

Las horas pasaron, y yo sin nada que hacer, mire el reloj apenas eran las 12 del día —dios que lente pasa el tiempo— me queje dando vueltas sobre la silla. Hubiera ido con ellos, así mínimo aprendería algo— me queje soltando un suspiro.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!— una voz furiosa detrás de mi hizo que saltara de mi lugar. Rápidamente gire para toparme con un hombre enorme y corpulento que traía mala cara.

— ¿De… de quien habla?—

— ¡No sé cómo arreglaran esto, pero quiero esa espada lista para hoy en la tarde!— bufó molesto.

—Pe…. Pero señor, el herre… —

—Y si no está para esta tarde— dijo acercándose intimidante hacia mí, entonces azotó algo sobre el mostrador mirándome con mala cara —lo pagaran caro—. No dijo más y se fue molesto dando una patada a la puerta; una vez que lo perdí de vista me deslicé por la silla hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

— ¿Por qué justo cuando no hay nadie?— chille intentando calmarme, entonces el ahora nuevo rechinar de la puerta sonó, levante la vista para encontrarme con otro señor, aunque este era más bajito y anciano.

—Parece que acaba de pasar la tormenta— comento con una media sonrisa, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos mientras me levantaba con trabajo. Supongo que lo mejor será que regrese en otro momento—

—No, está bien, ¿dígame en que le ayudo?— dije rápidamente.

—No hay prisa, es un pedido—

—Si quiere lo tomo y cuando llegue el señor Javier él se encargara de todo— le dije con una sonrisa.

—No, además ya tienes bastante de que preocuparte— dijo señalando la puerta — ¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto con cierto interés.

— ¿Pues qué opción tengo? Tendré que hacerlo—

— ¿Tu sola?—

—Sí, no puedo molestar a la señora con esto, no debe de acercarse a los hornos con él bebe—

—Oh— me miro por un momento — ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?—

—No, pero tengo que intentarlo— dije seria mirando el papel que había dejado en señor.

—Toma— me dijo el anciano entregándome un par de cuchillos viejos, los filos tenían manchas de su uso y estaban ya algo rotas —arréglalas, no te preocupes no tengo prisa— con una media sonrisa y dejándome sin habla salió del lugar.

—Pero…. ¡Señor!— le llame pero el solo hizo un guiño con la mano, que hombre tan extraño. Sin perder más tiempo tome el papel del mostrador y los dos cuchillos y yo que pensaba que sería un día aburrido.

El tiempo enserio vuela cuando estas entretenida, llevo 4 horas metida en el horno, ya me queme dos veces y tengo algunas cortadas en las manos pero nada grave, la verdad me estoy divirtiendo aunque estoy segura de que no debería de tardarme tanto. He hecho todo lo que hacen Jack y su padre, tomas el enorme pedazo de metal y lo comienzas a moldear según lo que necesitas.

Para eso hay que calentar el metal, golpearlo para que tome la forma, pero se enfría bastante rápido; a estas alturas realmente no sé de qué material el señor quería su espada, pero hare lo que pueda con ella. Todo lo que he hecho es lo que he visto que ellos hacen, algo debía de aprender de solo observarlos aunque, sé que este trabajo no será tan bueno como el del señor Javier.

He decidido tomarme un descanso, de todas maneras solo me falta lijar los bordes para darle filo, me senté en mi lugar habitual y mire a mi alrededor; estaba agotada pero de algún modo me sentía bien conmigo misma —definitivamente esto es lo mío— dije observando mis manos. Durante los últimos 5 días me había sentido fuera de lugar, pero no entendía muy bien la razón, pero al trabajar en esto, sentir el calor en mis manos, el ardor, el sonido del metal; no lo sé pero me calmaba bastante.

Me estire y sin querer patee los cuchillos del anciano, los tome con cuidado y los levante; mirándolos por un momento me di cuenta de que no eran cuchillos nada normales. Eran solo un poco más grandes que mi mano, ambos tenían un agujero en la parte más baja del mango, y no solo eso, eran bastante livianos pero se notaba que eran letales, ya que las manchas que tiene, parecen ser de sangre.

Intente no espantarme, ya que para que otra cosa se utilizarían, son armas después de todo; di un suspiro y me acerque a la mesa de trabajo —sí que están gastadas, veamos qué puedo hacer— me acerque a la mesa donde tenían los materiales y busque un poco de hierro; por desgracia, el hecho de que Jack y su padre salieran hoy fue para comprar más materiales ya que no nos quedaba nada, literalmente nada; así que todo este tiempo me las he ingeniado para crear una espada con las sobras que habían en el taller.

Limpiando el sudor de mi frente mire agotada el reloj, ya había cumplido con el día normal de trabajo ya eran las 9 de la noche, buena hora para cerrar. El dueño gruñón de la espada hecha de sobras vino por su pedido, han sido los 5 minutos más tensos de mi vida o al menos de los días que logro recordar; después de todo el ajetreo mi cuerpo comenzó a pesar, estaba bastante cansada así que decidí irme a casa y dormir.

Apague los hornos y recogí todas las herramientas que había utilizado, intente dejar todo como lo habían dejado el señor Javier y Jack para que no sospecharan de nada cuando llegaran; además así hacia algo de tiempo para entregarle sus cuchillos al anciano. No tarde mucho, pero el anciano no aparecía —diablos, pues se los entregare mañana, talvez ya debe de estar dormido— dije al aire al asomarme por la puerta y no ver a nadie por la calle, estaba vacío; volví a entrar y deja los cuchillos sobre el mostrador envueltos en un rollo de papel —pues, buenas noches— dije dándoles unos golpecitos y saliendo por la puerta principal, claro cerrándola antes de irme completamente.

 _Querido diario:_

 _Sé que no he escrito como es debido, pero desde que el doctor me dijo que tenía que hacerlo (hace 4 días) la verdad no había nada bueno que escribir._

 _Desperté en este lugar extraño llamado Isla Tortuga, aunque no es tan malo, el único inconveniente es que no recuerdo nada, así que el doctor de la isla me dijo que debía escribir un diario para anotar todo lo que recuerde y lo que me suceda ya que no sabemos si volveré a olvidar todo. ESPERO QUE NO D:_

 _Y bueno a lo que vine, primero esta noche ha sido bastante rara, es la primera vez desde que desperté aquí que he soñado algo y lo peor de todo es que ha sido bastante raro._

 _Soñé que hablaba con alguien, la verdad no recuerdo ni se con quien, no se veía pero sí que recuerdo lo que decía:_

 _"Mis favoritos, o al menos los que más aprecio, son Luffy, Ace y Sabo"_

 _Si lo sé es extraño ni yo sé qué diablos, por lo que me entiendo es que son nombres pero ¿de quién? Tengo miedo de preguntar por los nombres, a lo mejor no son recuerdos y solo fue un sueño pero vaya sueño._

 _Y en otras noticias, hoy por primera vez hice algo más que solo escribir pedidos y ver a Jack trabajar, ¡Me toco hacer una espada! Aunque vaya forma de pedir las cosas, el hombre llego furioso a reclamarme de un pedido no terminado que nunca había hecho, y no había nadie que pudiera hacer el trabajo así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Debo admitirlo no quedo como las que hace el señor Javier, sus trabajos son obras de arte, pero…. Tampoco quedo tan mal._

 _También llego un anciano muy peculiar y me dejo sus cuchillos para arreglarlos, ya quiero entregárselos para ver qué me dice, me cayó bien aunque no hablamos mucho._

 _Y hasta aquí el reporte, juro que intentare escribir mas solo espero que ocurra algo interesante en los siguientes días o que logre recordar más; también intentare preguntar por los nombres de mi sueño, espero no sea nada malo._


End file.
